In the course of their daily lives, individuals may be required to read a variety of documents related to various topics and with varying degrees of complexity. Some such documents may include language that is difficult to understand for the average reader who may lack expertise in the subject matter of the document. For example, making a high value purchase, such as a home purchase, can be stressful for many individuals. Applying for and obtaining a mortgage to purchase a home is a complex process, and may be especially overwhelming for first time homebuyers. Individuals may see a property that they like, but may not know how to find a reliable real estate agent, get prequalified for a mortgage, determine what amount of mortgage they need, and/or determine which products and terms are suitable. Moreover, during the process, individuals generally need to handle many documents of different types, which can be difficult to understand. After a loan application goes into processing, the process can become even more confusing and it may be difficult for individuals to obtain status information regarding their application.